


Warmth

by Bloom666



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloom666/pseuds/Bloom666
Summary: A (late) christmas present for my best friend :)





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [club_lights_shining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/club_lights_shining/gifts).



"Are you _sure_ you're okay with this?" 2D asked for the 2nd time that night. Murdoc nodded, his expression unchanged. "I already said that I was." He replied as he attempted to get slightly more relaxed on the bed. Both were still fully clothed. "... If you need me to stop, just tell me, yeah?" 2D quickly added. "Yeah yeah, just get on with it" Murdoc groaned. 2D sighed. "Fine, sorry". He muttered quietly before sliding onto murdoc's lap. 2D looked him in the eyes and immediately started to pull him into a rough kiss. Murdoc seemingly melted into the kiss as 2D started to scrape his mouth with his tongue. He couldn't focus on anything except how great it felt for his mouth to be violated like this. As 2D began to feel around Murdoc's body, murdoc felt his cock get even more hard by the second. When 2D finally noticed. He broke away from the kiss and began to grind himself against murdoc's clothed length, earning a small cry from the other man. "You're such a slut, y'know that?" 2D said in a low voice that nearly sent shivers down Murdoc's back. "Lay down" 2D whispered. Murdoc obeyed and did so. 2D unbuttoned his skinny jeans, which were becoming a bit too tight for his liking. His hardened cock came into view and he almost immediately started to stroke it while he stared into murdoc's eyes, lust written into both of their gazes. "God you're hot. If I had no self-control, I'd fuck you so hard that you could never walk again. I would let you do the same for me. I'm your slut, murdoc." 2D said breathily as his strokes became faster, all while murdoc listened with a grin on his face and painfully apparent arousal. 2D continued to admit his desires, his voice becoming more breathy and high with each stroke to his cock. He started to finger himself, still confessing, while Murdoc watched with a grin. Then the moment finally came. "I'm gonna cum on your face." 2D breathily said moments before he became drowned in his orgasm and shot his semen onto the other man's face. The warmth on Murdoc's face only turned him on more. He bit his lips as he realized just how much being came on had aroused him. 2D left him alone to relieve himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as good as I wanted it to be, sadly. It was inspired by some murdoc fanart where he was crying or something but it looked like he had cum on his face instead.  
> It was actually supposed to be shorter than this.  
> Please leave critique if you feel that it is needed!!! I always accept critique as long as it's actual critique. I would love if people would review it too. :)


End file.
